


Of All the Ways to Die on Pandora

by AshesTheTerrible



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Bickering, Crushes, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn Magazines, Secret Crush, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vault Hunters - Freeform, late night makeouts, slight gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:57:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6609838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesTheTerrible/pseuds/AshesTheTerrible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pandoran nights are often long, and lonely, but sometimes they bring with them the most interesting of situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of All the Ways to Die on Pandora

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, as per usual I am getting better and better at seeking out the rarest of ships and then thrusting myself into them at ninety to nuthin'. I have always kinda liked Axton/Maya, and decided to give it a go. Now I am head over heels and there is no turning back. I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing!

This was neither the time nor the place for distractions. Planets like Pandora did not leave windows for things such as that. Pandora was a fast pace planet of blood and beasts. There wasn’t a second that went by that the ruthless place wasn’t keeping you on your toes. Whether it be bandits or bullymongs there was always  _ something  _ that wanted you dead. 

There was no such thing as just enjoying a moment in time. 

The second you stopped moving to enjoy the scenery was the moment that you got your innards served up for breakfast. 

There were a lot of ways to die on the border-planet. Rakk swarms, acid lakes, giant tentacle worms, and maybe the guy sitting next to you at the bar not liking the color of your shirt and shooting you over it were just some of the things on the long list that the vault hunter had mentally been writing in his head. The list had become painstakingly long since he’d set his boots on the sun scorched planet. He’d seen everything from a man getting swallowed whole by a skag, to a poor sap getting gunned down while taking a shit in an outhouse. 

The commando cringed. 

What a way  _ that  _ was to go out. 

But that was beside the point. There were a lot of ways to die here, bottom line, and being distracted during a full on firefight was probably one of the most obvious ones. But that didn’t stop the commando from stalling dead, his rifle in his hands, fingers stalling in the middle of a reload. The sounds of bullets whizzing by his sorry excuse for cover and thudding into the dirt beyond him kissed at his ears as he pressed his back up against the old barrel. 

His eyes hooded slightly as his gaze drifted across the mess of the battle, his lungs suddenly feeling like the oxygen had been ripped right from them. 

Like a mystic creature that did not belong in such a harsh environment, she was so out of place amongst the gunfire it was nearly painful. Strong limbs carried her up and over a stack of tires that lay abandoned amongst the waste of a bandit camp. Boots hit the ground as did a bandit that had charged her, his chest blown open by a point blank shotgun round that had come from the beastly weapon so delicately settled in her slender hands. Hands like that never looked like they were meant to caress a weapon like so, but god she made it look like the running trend. Axton was instantly weak at the knees just watching her draw back the pump action weapon, dispensing the emptied shells on the ground behind her. 

The gun was of Torgue make, a Ravager if Axton wasn’t mistaken, the big beast’s red, black and white checkerboard pattern glistening in the afternoon sun. Every motion of her body was like a well choreographed dance, graceful, powerful and enthralling. 

It was nearly impossible for the commando to drag his gaze away from her. 

The siren in battle had to be hands down one of the most gorgeous things he’d ever fucking laid eyes on. 

And it was becoming a bit of a problem. 

Axton wasn’t exactly sure when the fire down deep in his gut had started burning out of control, but it had deteriorated into a full on blaze. She’d started as just a comrade…and then Axton had seen her fight. A whirlwind of ammunition, grenades and siren magic she was all teeth and claws. 

The second he’d seen her shoot a gun his entire ship had been sunk. 

That was end game.

She was two different animals in and out of the battlefield, sometimes it floored Axton how seemingly sheltered she was and yet the moment she was thrust into combat she was a vicious force to be reckoned with. She was as stubborn as she was beautiful.

Axton breathed in deep, getting a lungful of dust and the metallic scent of gunpowder as he watched her lift her left hand, a strong pose, thin muscles in her arm flexing as her siren powers twisted to life like some breathing thing. The blue tendrils of energy twisted out and wrapped tight around a bandit that had been ducking behind some discarded garbage, lifting the helpless man up into the air.

A leap and a bound and Maya was directly beneath him, delivering a punishing two rounds with her weapon, blood scattering across the sand in a great red stain of guts and limbs. The blue haired woman casually stepped over the mess she’d made of the bandit and laughed out loudly, the sound coming up from deep in her stomach, the hard kind of laughter that usually comes after someone tells a very funny joke. Her laughter cut off with an adorable snort as she tossed a live grenade into a hut just to her left, the explosion blowing billowing clouds of dirt into the air.

Axton sighed out and ran a thick palm through his dirty blonde locks.

_ Get yourself together,  _ Axton scolded himself mentally, his teeth grit together hard.

The mercenary catapulted himself over the barrel in one swift motion, machine gun spraying the area in front of him, the dull thud of bullets laying into flesh greeting him like an old friend. The bandits dropped to the dirt in front of him like flies, their bodies sprawled out in the most unnatural of positions. The dirty blonde’s eyes scanned out over the now silent battlefield, soaking in the fact that the entire hoard of enemies was now splattered across the sand in pieces and parts.

Light, well placed footsteps kissed at his ears as he spun around, gun still at the ready.

The mercenary sighed as his gaze dropped to the ground, trying his hardest not to stare at his company for longer than the standard second.

She dropped her weight onto one hip, cocking them in a sassy, most likely annoyed way, her fingers finding hold there as she gave the commando a less than amused glare.

“Well some help you were, what did you fall asleep in the middle of the fight??” Maya snarled accusatively.

Axton let go of a little groan that vibrated through his clenched teeth.

“Oh don’t go barkin’ at me. I had your back the entire time.” Axton sighed rolling his eyes blatantly.

Maya’s eye narrowed.

“Oh did you really? What are you conserving bullets now and didn’t tell me? Because you maybe put one round into those bandits.” Maya huffed as she settled her shotgun onto her back and reloaded her pistol with a loud click.

Axton watched with hooded eyes as the siren fed the pretty weapon a new round and put the safety on, securing the heavily worn Jakobs in its holster on her side. It wasn’t just the way she reloaded a gun, it was the way she treated it like some bad skag that needed a good scolding.

What Axton wouldn’t do to get one of those scoldings himself…

“Are you even listening??” Maya’s voice snapped the commando right out of his wandering thoughts and his green eyes flicked up to meet hers once more.

“Yeah.” Axton grunted.

The two vault hunters stared each other down for a moment, Maya’s grey eyes intense and dark as they searched over the commando’s grizzled face.

The silence was abruptly broken by a heavy sigh expelled from the blue haired woman’s lips, followed up by the dropping of her shoulders, which in not so many words meant Axton was one step closer to being off the hook.

They were both exhausted. The night previous had brought a hail storm that had beat the hard metal of the technical throughout the night and the commando was pretty sure neither of them  _ actually  _ slept. Which meant the siren didn’t have the mental energy to give him the tongue lashing she actually wanted to.

“Well now that I took out that entire camp  _ by myself… _ I’m beat and it’s getting dark. Let’s find a place to park the technical and try to get some sleep.” Maya breathed running a slender hand through her hair in an annoyed fashion.

Axton simply grunted in response.

He was really too tired to argue with the siren. And she was…right…for once, he’d admit. He’d spaced out during the heat of battle and that was certainly not a good sign. He’d tried his hardest to keep his wandering brain on a leash, but these days it seemed to be getting farther and farther away from him. He just couldn’t help it, how could he even possibly pray to keep his mind from slipping off to thoughts about that gorgeous siren. The way the sun radiated off her luscious blue hair, the way her toned arms hefted rocket launchers over her shoulders like children’s toys, the way she could wipe an entire bandit camp clean in seconds flat.

Axton closed his eyes for a moment and scratched at the back of his neck, trying to push the thoughts out of his head fruitlessly.

The commando lagged behind the other vault hunter, his eyes trained to the back of her head as she left him behind huffily. Axton’s boots dragged over the sand at a lumbering pace, his gaze drifting without his permission, pupils slowly sliding down the siren’s form and hugging her gorgeous curves. The big man swallowed dryly as he watched the young woman’s hips sway with her every step. He found himself hopelessly hanging on the rhythm of her hindquarters, eyeing the way the threadbare material of her combat pants stretched over her rear. The gun at her side swayed along with every motion, and there were several blood stains running down the backs of her thighs. He was pretty sure there was a slight hole in her pocket, right on the seat of her pants, and he was near positive that was pale flesh peeking through.

Which bore the question…was she even wearing panties?

Axton choked on his own spit and was thrown into a full on coughing fit, having to pause for a moment while he beat on his own chest.

Maya’s feet stalled as she looked back over her shoulder and gave her counterpart a scrutinizing glare.

“You hacking up a lung or what?” Maya near snarled.

Axton glared at her and offered the woman an unkind gesture with his middle finger.

“Well if there isn’t any blood your fine. Now c’mon jeezus it’s going to take us an eternity to get back to the technical at this pace.” Maya groaned as she pressed on once more, leaving Axton even farther behind.

The sandy haired man collected himself and cursed under his breath. She may have been pretty but god was she ever a mean sunnovabitch.

It stirred things deep down in Axton that he was never willing to admit that was for damned sure.

The mercenary tilted his head skyward, trying to occupy his gaze with literally  _ anything  _ else other than the siren, and took note of the glittering stars beginning to appear in the inky blackness of the Pandoran sky. A few lonely rakk circled above, their leathery wings beating the cooling air, their shrill cries echoing down over the barren wasteland. The sun slunk below the horizon, its orange glow being the only source of light as the two vault hunters finally made it back to the Technical.

Axton approached the vehicle just in time to hear its rattling engine being cranked to life, Maya having already climbed into the driver’s seat. The sound of the old beast coming to life rolled across the silent world, riling some nearby skags up into a howling fit. The big man hauled himself into the passengers’ side of the vehicle and plunked his tired ass into the worn seat with a heavy sound.

“Ten years later you finally make it. Jeez Ax, dragging ass is an understatement today huh?” Maya said sarcastically as she shifted the Technical into gear and slammed on the gas.

Axton let loose of a ‘ _ fucking Christ woman’  _ under his breath and clenched the ends of the arm rests with white knuckles.

“You wanna crawl any farther up my ass? Because with the way you’re headed I’m gunna have to start asking you for rent.” Axton grumbled as he fiddled with the strap of his boot.

Maya rolled her eyes mockingly.

“Touchy, touchy. Aren’t you just a big ball of bristles today.” Maya chuckled under her breath as she ripped the wheel to the right, the tires gripping the sand, sliding slightly as she made the sharp turn.

Axton closed his eyes tightly and groaned.

“You are going to roll this god damned technical.” Axton snarled through his teeth.

Maya snorted and waved the accusation off with a flick of her hand to which Axton snarled out a clenched  _ ‘hands on the wheel oh my god’. _

“Oh don’t be such a spoil sport.” Maya cackled as she narrowly avoided a large boulder, yanking the vehicle to the left, then back to the right, the big beast rocking dangerously.

“I swear to god Maya if I puke you are cleaning it up.” Axton growled.

Maya only chuckled harder at the commando’s commentary.

“I don’t know what you are talking about. I’m a wonderful driver.” Maya giggled in amusement.

Axton was pretty sure he wanted to get out and give the ground a big wet kiss by the time Maya slammed the Technical into park. She’d wedged the vehicle deep into a canyon, keeping them safe from any rear attacks. Axton pried his white fingers off the arm rests and breathed out in thanks that they were finally not moving anymore.

“I’m driving tomorrow.” Axton snarled out shortly.

“Rock, paper, scissors for it?” Maya tried slyly.

“No. I am driving. That was not a suggestion.” Axton grimaced darkly.

Maya blew a raspberry dismissively at the other man and rolled her eyes so hard Axton was pretty sure they might just bounce right out of her head.

“You know I don’t take orders well Mr. big shot.” Maya chuckled.

“Oh I know.” Axton sighed as he watched the blue haired woman un-hitch the latch of her seatbelt and roll out of the ragged driver’s chair.

Axton sighed out as he finally got his bearings back and looked over his shoulder at the siren who’d wandered back into the sleeper of the vehicle and was rummaging around through the drawers loudly. She let loose of a faint ‘ _ aha!’ _ as her wandering fingers finally came across what she was searching for.

“Heads up.” Maya exclaimed as she tossed a small vacuum packed bag in Axton’s direction.

The commando caught it clumsily and turned it over in his palms…Skag jerky, for the third day in a row. Axton sighed and looked at the package reluctantly.

“We got anything else to eat in there?” Axton asked looking back into the sleeper with hopeful eyes.

Maya’s fingers went to work again, busying her search until she yanked out a can of preserved cesium cactus fruit and turned it around, her eyes scanning over the label on the back.

“It’s like two years expired.” Maya said raising her eyebrows and wagging the can in Axton’s direction.

“Yeah toss that over here too. What’s the worst that can happen?” Axton grunted.

Maya lightly tossed the can toward her counterpart.

“Do you really want me to answer that question?” Maya said in a deadpan manner.

Axton shrugged and flicked out his pocket knife with a loud click, jabbing the sharp end aggressively into the tin top of the innocent container.

“Because you remember when you ate those rotten rakk eggs. I will NOT drive your sick ass back to Sanctuary, having to stop every ten minutes so you can get out and take a shit again. I will not go through that again. It’s taken me this long to suppress the memory.” Maya snarled trying to choke back a laugh as she grinned at the commando.

“Oh for fuck’s sake that was ONE time. They smelled alright cut me some slack.” Axton huffed as he pried the jagged lid of the can open and ran his thumb over the top, collecting some of the juice and popping the digit into his mouth with a hum.

Maya shot the commando a scrutinizing glare and shook her head dismissively.

“It’s a miracle you haven’t eaten some poisonous berries or something out here. Didn’t they teach you that stuff in Dahl basic training?” Maya teased as she plopped herself in the driver’s seat once more and kicked off her boots, dropping them to the cab floor with two loud thuds.

Maya went about yanking her socks off and stuffed the slightly damp material into her boots with a grunt. The blue haired woman sighed as she leaned back and rested her bare feet up on the dash, contently ripping open her own package of dried skag meat.

She popped one of the withered cuts of meat into her mouth and chewed fondly.

Axton just shrugged his shoulders up and stabbed a piece of fruit with his knife, gingerly taking the slice with his teeth and chewing cautiously. He made an approving noise in the back of his throat and fished out another piece.

“It’s not bad. You want a piece?” Axton offered as he held a piece out toward Maya.

Maya shook her head violently and clutched her jerky protectively.

“No way. Keep that shady fruit to yourself.” Maya chuckled.

“More for me.” Axton replied, a slim smile breaking across his features as he plucked the fruit off the tip of his knife.

“Tastes way better than that shit jerky anyway.” Axton muttered through a full mouth.

“Yeah you won’t be saying that when you’re hugging some shady outhouse’s toilet bowl.” Maya giggled.

Axton chuckled loudly and leaned back in his seat.

“Yeah well you’re gunna have to cover my stupid ass when it happens.” Axton grinned wryly.

“Oh I will not cover you while you are stuck on the commode.” Maya corrected quickly.

“Awww c’mon Maya don’t be so mean.” Axton laughed taking another bite of fruit.

“You’re the one that’s eating expired fruit.” Maya smiled, her grey eyes flicking to the commando as silence settled over the two of them.

“But really, you alright? You seemed off today.” Maya said suddenly, her eyes flicking down to the piece of meat in her fingertips.

Axton paused in eating the canned fruit and looked over at the other vault hunter.

“Ah, yeah I’m alright. Just tired.” Axton lied.

Maya nodded slowly in understanding and pushed the last piece of meat into her mouth.

“Yeah. Me too.” Maya admitted.

“Go curl up and get some shuteye. I’ll take the night shift.” Axton said suddenly and Maya shot him a scowl.

“No way, you need it more than I do.” Maya argued.

Axton shook his head firmly.

“I’ll sleep when we get back to Sanctuary. We’re headed back tomorrow anyway.” Axton said nonchalantly.

Maya growled at the other man and made to open her mouth before the commando abruptly cut her off.

“We could argue about this all night darlin’ or you could get some shuteye.” Axton said offering the siren a wry grin.

“I mean I could argue until the break of dawn.” Axton added with a chortle.

Maya relaxed her shoulders and threw the empty bag of jerky behind the seat.

“You sure you’ll be ok?” Maya asked and for a moment, there was genuine concern in her voice.

“Aw shucks I didn’t know you cared so much.” Axton said grinning.

Maya buried her bottom lip between her teeth and furrowed her eyebrows.

“Yeah yeah well if you get eaten by a thresher because you fall asleep in battle again, that’s not on me hotshot.” Maya scoffed before disappearing back into the sleeper once more.

There was a rustling from the back of the cab, the telltale sound of the siren unclipping her guns, ammo, shields, and relics, storing the menagerie or weaponry beside her makeshift bed laid out on the right side of the technical. It was a sorry excuse for a sleeping area, just two sleeping bags stacked on top of each other for padding and a backpack for a pillow.

Axton frowned as the siren tried to shift the backpack’s contents around to form a soft enough headrest. After about five minutes of fruitless rearranging the commando sighed and began shrugging out of his combat jacket.

“Here just take this. Watching you fuck with that is making me exhausted.” Axton grumbled as he tossed the heavy jacket over his back, the clothing landing over Maya’s head with a heavy ‘ _ thunk’. _

Maya looked at the commando with narrowed eyes, but after a moment of contemplation she did not reject the offer. The siren rolled up the thick jacket and propped her head up on it, sighing out at the much more comfortable pillow. Maya breathed in deeply, taking a moment to enjoy the soft, worn material of her counterpart’s clothing. As she nestled her nose into the folds she could detect the scents of dried blood, gunpowder and something that wasn’t exactly unpleasant…like cologne maybe, something cheap and thick that managed to cling to the clothing even through the wear and tear. It smelled undeniably like Axton, something strong, and familiar as Maya soaked it in.

“Thank you.” Maya muttered from her nest of bedding, her eyes barely open as she looked toward the front of the cab.

“Yeah don’t mention it.” Axton replied dryly as he fiddled with his knife, slowly picking dirt out of his fingernails with the point.

Silence crept into the Technical as Axton sat idle in the seat; his head leaned back into the headrest and his eyes searching out over the desolate landscape. The commando dared to sneak a glance back into the sleeper, his green eyes glittering in the dark as he searched over the sleeping siren. Her blue hair was mussed around her relaxed face, her mouth slack as little sounds of sleep slipped through. She twitched slightly, her fingers curling just barely and her eyelids screwed for a moment before she relaxed once more.

Suddenly the question of the hour was what could such a gorgeous woman be dreaming about?

Axton sighed.

She looked the most beautiful  like this. Like nothing else mattered in the world, and it was finally safe to simply let sleep take her because Axton was there. The fact that she trusted Axton enough to sleep this soundly while he was on watch made the commando’s heart swell. She never slept this deeply when the other’s were on night duty, not even Zer0, whom Axton was sure never slept at all and was the most capable of keeping the group safe throughout the night. But no. The siren always slept like this when Axton took night duty.

His gaze traced the outline of her slender form beneath the ragged sheet she had covering her. He could simply lose himself in the beauty that her body was, toned and strong where it needed to be…but soft and luscious where the muscle wasn’t a must.

Axton tore his eyes away and scolded himself mentally.

Drooling over his comrade while she slept like some sort of creep, was this what he was sinking to?

The commando shook his head.

Axton growled lowly as he looked back toward the siren once more, as if to make completely certain that she was asleep. After a few seconds of diligent watching, it was clear that she was far off in a state of slumber.

Axton let a guilty breath slip through his teeth.

Was he really going to?

He  _ had  _ to.

It wasn’t really a question anymore. They’d been in each other’s constant presence for three whole days. And there really wasn’t anywhere private in the goddamned breadbox of a Technical. The two were bumping elbows near constantly the entire trip and time apart was limited. If he was going to get his head out of his ass and stop ogling over the siren like a goddamned teenager he needed to… _ take care of it. _

The sandy haired man leaned forward, clicking his knife closed painfully quietly and storing it away in his pocket. His gruff, fingers slid under the latch of the glove box, giving it a shove and a pull before the old thing came loose and popped right open.

Axton vaguely remembered the conversation he’d had with Scooter the first time they’d taken the Technical out on a mission.

The spindly little man had sauntered over and climbed up into the passengers’ seat. He’d looked around, making sure he and Axton were the only ones in earshot and he leaned down, eyes narrowed like he was up to absolutely no good.

“Now. This here is our lil secret, buuuut, if ya ever get a lil antsy on a trip…alls you gots to do is give this here glove box a lil shove. Push first, pull, and put yer back into it cause she’s finicky and then bam…there ya go.” Scooter had explained as he’d worked the compartment open and looked to Axton to make sure the commando was still listening.

Axton grunted and folded his arms, unsure of where Scooter was really going with this.

“And theeeennn…I stored some good ol nudie mags up in here. Got yer blondes, got yer brunettes, got yer redheads. Chickies with guns, chickies with big ol tits, hell there’s even some dude mags in here, in case you’re into that. You feel free you use em.” Scooter had exclaimed lowly before grabbing one out and displaying it to Axton.

“Don’t mind the crusty pages.” Scooter had followed up with a chuckle before slamming the glove box closed.

Thinking of it now brought that creepy feeling right back into Axton’s bones. But desperate times called for desperate measures, and he was above all else incredibly  _ desperate.  _ At this point he was near positive he’d have beat off to just about anything just to get this goddamned itch scratched. He needed to bang this craving into submission if it damn near killed him, or it was  _ actually  _ going to get him killed. Blanking out in the middle of a firefight, that was a dangerous line he was walking and he needed to get that solved.  _ Now. _

Axton’s blunt fingers searched into the dully lit glove box, the little bulb flickering with fading life, barely keeping the contents bathed in a yellow sheen. The commando thumbed through the worn spines of the paperback magazines, his lip tight as he read the titles.

_ Something with guns,  _ he thought to himself in concentration.

The sandy haired man tugged one of the magazines halfway out from the stack, his eyes tracing over the bold red title “Gunplay”…sounded fine enough to sate his need.

The front cover was decorated with a dirty blonde adorned in nothing more than a skimpy excuse for a bikini top and some thong underwear that was far too tight for her own good. She had just about the prettiest rocket launcher Axton had ever laid eyes on in her fingers and Axton let go of a small groan. The big man shut the glove box with a snap and hurriedly looked back over his shoulder to make sure the sound hadn’t woken his comrade.

A quick glance told him that Maya hadn’t moved an inch since the last time he’d checked on her.

He breathed out in relief and settled himself back into his seat, slumping just slightly as he set the magazine on his lap, licking his thumb before peeling the pages apart slowly. The first spread was another blonde, this time with short cropped hair, her tongue running up the shiny new barrel of a Maliwan SMG, her legs spread obscenely, showing off the fleshy pink rose of her womanhood.

Axton groaned out breathily, his tone gravely.

“That’s right come to daddy.” Axton whispered as his eyes drank in the span of the page, making sure to flip out the side exerts to see the full spread photograph.

One of the corner’s was a little crisp on the edge, but Axton paid it little mind. At this point he didn’t much care what kind of substance was left behind on the pages. The blonde’s fingers danced across the page as he flipped to the next spread, his eyes growing hungrier by the second.

This model was brunette, with a pretty smile and hair teased up into gorgeous little ringlets that cascaded over her shoulders like ribbons. . She had the barrel of a pristine little Jakobs revolver nestled between her folds, a sheen of moisture running down the reflective silver.

“God damn…” Axton husked as he paused on the page, pinching his bottom lip between his perfect teeth.

The commando let go of a soft, ragged breath, the sound coming out as nothing more than a hiss from between his clenched teeth.

He stole another check on the sleeping siren, just to be safe.

Still sleeping.

Axton nodded to himself slowly. She wasn’t going to wake up. It was late and she was tired, he was good, this was fine. It wasn’t like he was going to get caught. The siren was dead to the world, he was sure of it.

Axton balanced the flimsy little magazine in one hand as his other gently slid down to the meet of his dingy combat pants. Axton’s eyes hooded slightly as his meaty palm addressed the growing hardness beneath the over-worn material. His hand massaged over the wrinkled cloth, cupping his heavy sack and rolling it in the thick of his grasp. The commando grunted at the less than gentle touch and relished in the indulgent feeling.

His fingers hastily worked apart the catches of his pants, roughly undoing the several buttons and zipper that kept them latched. With a heavy breath the sandy haired man shoved his undone pants down just slightly. After a lift of his heavy hips he managed to wriggle his wrist down past the fabric of his hem and into the hot confines of his boxers. Axton sighed out softly as he fished his half hard cock out and allowed it to rest on his stomach.

The commando gently shoved his white undershirt up the span of his toned stomach, exposing rippling, thick muscle with every inch. He tucked the thin, stained material up beneath his chin, struggling to keep it held there before he huffed out in annoyance and simply decided to abandon the shirt altogether. He ripped the dirty clothing up over his head, mussing his short cropped locks just slightly before he slung the abandoned shirt across the driver’s seat.

His gaze traveled down his heaving stomach, his free hand coming to slide over every swell of his abdominal muscles before his fingers brushed teasingly against his half mast cock.

A rumble traveled up the length of his throat as his calloused, rough fingers found home around his need. Axton allowed himself a self indulgent squeeze, his ring of fingers tightening around the breadth of his dick as he eyed the magazine dazedly.

Axton’s eyes searched around the cab, brain trying to come up with something he could use as lubricant. He wasn’t about to dry dog this, he wasn’t  _ that  _ much of an animal. He muttered a soft curse to himself when he came up with nothing. It wasn’t exactly like lotion, or lube was an easy thing to come by on Pandora.

He sighed out lowly and reluctantly spit into the cup of his hand.

Axton spread the warm saliva down his cock generously, adding more as was needed. With that Axton’s hand glided up his growing cock, coaxing it to fullness, his fat head curving up toward his toned stomach obscenely. If there was something Axton had never been called it had to have been  _ small.  _ A certain aspect he often prided himself upon.

The commando grinned down at his thick erection, tugging his fist up the hearty length, finishing the stroke off with a firm twist to his thick head.

“Oh fuck…” Axton sighed as he allowed his thumb to circle his prick, coming away with the wet sensation of precome.

His rough fingers weren’t the ideal sensation he was looking for, but it would have to do. At this point he wasn’t exactly picky. Axton lathered more saliva down his thickness and bucked his hips up into his fist, his hand finding a smooth, teasing rhythm. He allowed his heavy head to thud back against the seat, eyes sliding closed for a moment as he simply lost himself in the tightness of his own palm, his wrist wringing more tears of clear fluid from his tip, the moisture running down his underside lazily.

The commando paused for a moment to flip through the pages before him, passing up a hoard of girls in all shapes and sizes, none of them really being what he was so very hungry for...and then his hand stopped dead.

There she was.

She was gorgeous as she posed with a massive, glistening shotgun. She had pale skin, long legs but most important of all…blue dyed hair.

Axton swallowed down the hard lump in his throat and felt his cock flex in sudden interest.

Her hair was much longer than Maya’s and curled into large billowing waves, but regardless, that color was going straight to the mercenary’s dick. He cursed shakily and allowed his thumb to run the length of the model’s body, her pert breasts round and healthy, just begging to be pampered with a smart tongue.

Axton’s fist found its pace once more, this time with far more urgent purpose, his head disappearing into his curl of digits again and again. The slick sound of his wet fist was sloppy and obscene as he thrust into his own hand his heart beginning to thunder against his ribcage mercilessly.

“Oh god damn it baby that’s right…you want this big fuckin’ dick…oh yeah you do...” Axton snarled lowly, his eyelids falling heavily as his fingers tightened around his erection meanly.

He could feel the fire building in the pit of his stomach, his muscles tightening as he tried to swallow down the lewd noises that kept trying to force their way up his throat. Axton let a rush of breath expel from his flared nostrils as he paused to tease his head, his finish beginning to creep up on him embarrassingly quickly. He didn’t care how fast he finished, he just needed to  _ get there.  _ He was pretty sure he’d never wanted anything more in all his days alive. He’d needed this for  _ days  _ and finally, finally he was so close to release.

“Oh Maya…” He whispered softly.

He was too needy to really realize what had come past his lips, but it felt right in the heat of the moment.

It felt  _ so _ damned right.

“ _ Maya…”  _ He tested her name again, and god did it ever taste sweet.

He rolled the name around on his tongue, savoring the new, uncharted taste in the hollows of his mouth. It was sweet and sharp as it hit his taste buds. Like a kick of ice water to his gut and he’d be a dirty liar if he even started to say that he didn’t enjoy it.

“OH fuuuck Maya… _ yes… _ ” Axton sighed, his neck going limp as his eyes traveled the healthy curves of the model like a well written novel.

As his eyes glossed over he couldn’t help but to imagine a healthy garden of wild tattoos twisting like entangled creatures down the span of the model’s left side. His body so badly wanted her to be Maya. With every fiber of his being he wanted the lovely woman to simply crawl off the page, her hair shorter, her eyes brilliantly grey, her lips twisted up in a devilish smile. He wanted her to breathe his name with a familiar hint that went right through him like a new bullet wound.

His hand paused on the swell of his head, squeezing almost too hard for a moment before his fingers ghosted over the sensitive flesh just under his tip, rubbing bundled skin in a circular motion. His breath hitched as he spread his legs as far as his pants would allow, hips leaving the old leather of the seat for a moment.

“ _ Maya, Maya oh god…”  _ Axton breathed like a well versed prayer, the words coming out easier and more frantic as he thrust into his hand with heavy hips.

“You having fun there?” Came a sleep laced voice just behind Axton’s ear.

The commando stopped dead, his heart suddenly jumping into his throat as he let loose of a sound that was about as far away from ‘manly’ and he could possibly get. He whirred around in his seat, his wide eyes settling on Maya’s freshly awoken expression, an amused little grin clinging to her thin lips.

“Maya oh my-oh my god what the fuck are you doing!?” Axton barked as he slapped the magazine shut and tried desperately to yank his pants back up his thick hips.

There was a snort from Maya’s end.

“What am  _ I  _ doing? More like what are  _ you  _ doing?” Maya chortled rubbing at the corner of her eye and yawning cheekily.

Axton didn’t answer, simply made an annoyed and embarrassed grunt as he managed to shove his still rigid cock into his pants uncomfortably. Axton cringed and looked to Maya with a viciously frustrated expression.  _ He’d been so damned close.  _ Axton grit his teeth together hard, he could nearly  _ taste  _ the awful pain from the blue balls he was going to have in the next fifteen minutes.

Axton’s expression alone told Maya he was not up to answering her question.

Maya plopped herself into the driver’s side seat and before Axton could have a prayer of reacting Maya snatched the dirty magazine off the floor where it had fallen. She flipped the pages brashly until she got to the spread Axton had, had yawned open. The siren whistled lowly and flipped the magazine sideways in an overdramatic way.

Axton was not a man that blushed often.

Axton was a man that  _ never  _ blushed.

But he was pretty damn sure his cheeks were about the same shade of pink as that model’s lipstick.

“Blue hair. Interesting choice of material Ax.” Maya chuckled, her eyes flicking over the top of the magazine for a moment, her lip tugging upward in unbridled amusement.

Axton hissed a curse under his breath and pressed a palm to his still livid erection, willing with all his might for it to dissipate.

“Oh for crissake Maya give that back.” Axton snarled trying to grab the magazine away from the woman.

Maya yanked the material just out of his reach and wagged her finger at the commando teasingly.

“You want it so bad, why don’t you come get it?” Maya jeered meanly.

“Maya you know goddamned well I cannot stand up right now.” Axton growled his voice so low it was more animal than man.

Maya’s grin widened peevishly.

“Oh why, cause it’s really a huge mystery as to what’s going on in your pants right now huh?” Maya snorted wryly.

If looks could have killed Maya would have been dead on the spot with the glare Axton was shooting.

Maya didn’t seem very phased by the commando’s death stare. Instead the siren’s eyes raked up man’s suntanned form, soaking him in painfully slow. She allowed her gaze to wander over his every dip and every curve…over every swollen muscle and ragged scar. The sandy haired man’s neck was still red, his chest heaving and small beads of perspiration still prickling his hairline.

He looked…caught off guard for one, and two he looked downright… _ desirable.  _ It was hard to really get a hold on the commando’s body beneath all his layers, and Maya really had never seen him without at least an undershirt on. But now she was free to soak in every inch of sun-kissed flesh.

Maya made an understanding little noise in her throat and gently went about unzipping the side of her bodysuit, peeling it up over her head in a well practiced fashion. Axton’s eyes were about the size of serving plates as he observed the motion in confusion and awe. Maya shrugged out of the top, letting it drop to the floor in a careless pile, her eyes meeting with Axton’s wryly.

“What? You looked mighty comfortable. Mind if I get nice and comfy too?” Maya teased as she leaned back in the driver’s seat casually.

She was left in nothing but her black sports bra, the tight material hugging her ample breasts and keeping them in check. The bra was frayed at the edges, but still nicer than any single pair of underwear Axton had in his possession.

Axton swallowed like he’d simply forgotten how, his face a mixture of concern and absolute want. His pupils darted over every aspect of Maya’s form, drinking in the expanse of tattoos running wild down her left arm, savoring her toned stomach and pale flesh. He hung on the skin pulled taut over her collarbone for a moment, relishing in just how badly he wanted to bury his mouth in the slope of her neck.

The two paused there for a moment, the completely casual nature of the way Maya sat reclined in the seat causing Axton’s skin to crawl. The siren gently tapped her index finger to her plump lips, eyes drawing up to meet with Axton’s once more.

“You need some company?” Maya whispered softly.

Axton felt his throat clench hard.

“I-Uh…on duty? N-Naw I mean I got this…you don’t have to…” Axton stuttered out helplessly his words jumbling together and his tongue seemingly becoming too fat for his mouth.

The siren rolled her eyes at the stumbling man and hefted herself up out of her chair. Her bare feet padded across the cold floor of the Technical as she moved, smoothing her slender hands down over the tops of her thighs before she paused just inches away from Axton’s seated position.

“You sure?” She cooed softly, her voice doing the most unholy of things to Axton’s heart.

With that the siren shoved Axton’s arms out of his lap, making room for herself forcefully.

“Maya- I…uh…” Axton tried to form words but failed miserably as the blue haired woman plunked herself unabashedly across Axton’s thighs.

Maya smiled slowly, her eyes coming open to meet with Axton’s. She looked absolutely predatory as she gazed at him, shifting her hands to get hold of the armrests on either side of her. Axton grit his teeth as the young woman shifted her weight, her buttocks sliding over the crotch of Axton’s pants. If he wasn’t hard before, he certainly was now. Axton could swear he could hear the rush of blood leaving his brain, his eyes hooded and stupefied as they dragged over Maya’s face.

“So…big guy…looks like you’ve got a little crush huh? Is that what all of this is about?” Maya taunted smoothly.

“God don’t say it like that, it makes me sound like a pre-teen kid.” Axton scoffed.

“Well if the shoe fits.” Maya sniggered.

Axton’s lip twitched upward into a downright devious grin.

“Last time I checked pre-teen kids don’t look like this.” Axton chuckled as he gestured to himself cockily.

Maya pursed her lips as if in pondering and after a moment nodded slightly, pressing her body tighter against Axton’s.

“Yeah I’ll give you that.” Maya said finally as she rocked her hips slightly, dragging a throaty, helpless groan up from the depths of Axton’s chest.

Maya ran her slender fingers down the length of Axton’s left arm, feeling the uneven flesh when she got to a particularly ragged scar scribed across his skin. It was a mystery as to what could have caused the old injury, thresher, skag, or rakk, something with claws that was for damned sure. The list of possible assailants was far too long for her to consider right now. For the moment she simply relished in the way the wound had healed, the flesh bumpy and uneven compared to the rest of his arm.

For a moment she wasn’t even sure if the commando beneath her was actually  _ breathing. _

“You’re really going to get shy on me after everything we’ve been through?” Maya questioned softly, her lips mere centimeters from the sandy haired man’s.

Axton sighed out heavily and gave the siren a distressed look.

“I just…y’know they say banging coworkers is never a good idea.” Axton tried at humor dryly.

Maya gave him a blank expression.

Finally the siren cocked one eyebrow and opened her mouth to speak.

“Since when do you consider us coworkers? Seriously. Treasure hunting idiots running wild on this good for nothing planet isn’t exactly considered coworkers we just kinda…ended up together.” Maya scoffed.

“And who says I was thinking about banging you?” Maya tacked the commentary on slyly as she leaned back and folded her arms.

The commando floundered for a moment, his mouth bobbing open like a stupid fish out of water. Maya let him scramble for a second before she came to his rescue.

“I’m joking.” She sniggered.

The blonde seemed to relax awkwardly and rubbed at the back of his neck as he adverted his eyes.

“I always thought you were the smooth one.” Maya teased meanly as she walked her fingers up over the span of Axton’s pectorals.

Axton shrugged his shoulders up sheepishly.

“Guess sirens just kinda make me fall all over myself huh? Pretty pathetic.” Axton chuckled lightly.

“Real pathetic.” Maya agreed smiling.

“Almost as pathetic as the rotten egg ordeal?” Axton snorted.

“Do NOT bring that up again. I was about five seconds away from finding you attractive. Now it’s totally ruined.” Maya teased.

“Shit did I really kill it?” Axton teased.

“Totally killed it. Consider the mood officially gone.” Maya bantered back.

“Completely gone?” Axton husked as his palm slid up the back of Maya’s neck, big fingers tangling in sleep mussed, wild, blue locks.

“Yeah…” Maya breathed, her eyelids falling just slightly, her blue lips parting just a crack.

“What about now?” Axton questioned as his lips just barely brushed the siren’s, the feather light touch sending electricity out through her every nerve.

“Definitely gone.” Maya whispered as her eyes slid closed.

“Shame. Really thought we had something going here.” Axton said lowly.

With that she siren arched her neck forward, full, luscious lips colliding hard with the blonde haired man’s. She tasted even more fiery and brilliant than every one of Axton’s wild dreams combined. Their mouths melded together in an easy fashion, both learning the way the other kissed. It had all the awkward nature of a first kiss, but with all the dynamite of one that had gone far too long without being had. The fire between them was instantly lit, burning the two vault hunters down in the cab of the bandit technical, tucked in the middle of nowhere. So far from prying eyes, absolutely alone save for the few roaming skags snuffing the dirt of the wasteland. There was nobody to witness the flames except the commando and the siren, the two of them slamming together like volatile components.

One of Axton’s hands eagerly twisted in Maya’s wild hair while the other traveled lower, boldly coming to the round of her ass and gathering a healthy handful. The commando groaned against Maya’s lip as his fingers indulged. Her rump was soft yet toned, the perfect combination of both and god had he fantasized about this far more than he’d ever openly admit.

Maya smiled at the enthusiastic tenor in the big man’s voice, the lithe siren rocking her hips back into his grip without hesitation. The warmth of his palm radiated through her thin combat pants, his fingertips exploring over the stained cloth with curiosity.

The commando kissed the way he fought, rough and hard. Maya had to say she’d been disappointed had it been any different. His hips gravitated towards hers involuntarily as he pressed his mouth against her once more, his tongue coming to run over the tops of her teeth and tease her own lithe anatomy. Maya’s fingers found hold on the big man’s shoulders for leverage and she involuntarily shuddered at just how  _ warm  _ the blonde was. He radiated a heat that was both pleasant and comforting. The chill of the Pandoran night had somehow made its way in through the cracks and crevices of the technical, leaving the cab just a little colder than the siren liked.

But as she sat across the commando’s lap like a queen to her throne, she was encased in vicious warmth that beat back the biting cold nipping at her ankles. Her palms swept around to the side of the commando’s neck, feeling the tendons working, his pulse thundering against her touch.

The siren broke for breath, Axton’s teeth pinching her bottom lip for a moment, getting a soft little sound from the young woman that made all the hairs on the nape of his neck stand on end.

Suddenly even with the slight draft roaming through the cab, every piece of clothing clinging to Maya’s body felt far too hot. She could feel the sticky sensation of sweat clinging to her skin beneath them and she groaned out in desperation.

In a swift motion she was leaning back on Axton’s lap, getting a low groan from the big man as she shifted against his uncomfortably tight pants. The siren hitched her fingers beneath the old material of her bra and peeled it upward, allowing her healthy breasts to roll free. She sighed at the release and slung the bra across the driver’s seat, the empty thing now becoming nothing more than a shelf for abandoned clothing.

The appreciative noise that left Axton’s lips drug an amused little chuckle from the siren as she leaned forward, pressing her ample breasts against Axton’s bare chest in a teasing fashion.

Axton’s eyelids fell heavily as he trailed his palm up the siren’s left side slowly, big thumb coming to circle the young woman’s pert bud in appreciation. Maya sighed against the touch, her nipples standing erect with the teasing, the sensations flooding straight to the meet of her thighs. Axton’s fingers traced over the blue markings that swirled around her left breast, the tendrils encircling her areola in a perfect little fashion.

He had to admit he always wondered where those pretty tattoos started…and where they stopped.

The immediate thought that he was about to find that question out caused his cock to flex in sudden interest.

Axton breathed in deep, his lungs suddenly feeling like they simply couldn’t get enough oxygen and the big man dragged his tongue over the soft flesh of Maya’s right breast. Maya went boneless in his grip, his left hand sliding to the dip of her slender back, cradling the siren protectively. The commando’s smart mouth fell over her erect bud, his tongue flicking over the sensitive anatomy with purpose. The sound that left Maya’s lungs was one she wasn’t exactly  _ proud  _ of…but it felt so right in the moment at hand. Any other time Maya would have been downright embarrassed with such a noise…with something so involuntary and new that she wasn’t even exactly sure where it had come from.

Maya had seen Axton do a lot of things with his mouth. She’d seen him use it to down a beer in a couple of sips, she’d seen him use it to rip open various packages and hold tools when he no longer had any hands. She’d seen him use that big mouth of his to taunt Ultimate Badass Goliaths, and she’d seen him use that mouth for a lot of cursing after the said Goliath’s broke his arm. She’d seen him use that mouth to holler and yell and she’d seen that mouth used to utter the most endearing terms to his turret after a good fight.

But she certainly had not seen him use his mouth like  _ this. _

His witty tongue traced an erratic path over her sensitive skin, coaxing more feminine gasps straight from her lungs.

“It’s about time… you put that big mouth of yours to good… use.” Maya panted out, her words broken apart by soft sounds of pleasure.

The commando’s eyes traced to the Siren’s breathless expression and a wry grin curled out over his square features slowly.

“You aint seen nuthin’ yet darlin’.” He purred, his voice low with arousal.

With that the big man’s arms were lacing around his slighter counterpart, big palms cradling beneath her rear as he stood, the siren clinging to him for dear life. She cocked a curious eyebrow at the other man, and his sly grin was all the conversation needed.

Maya simply allowed herself to be taken, her hands running through the commando’s short cropped locks, her lips cramming into his clumsily as he stumbled toward the sleeper, his boots stuttering blindly as he became more focused in the siren’s kiss than the task of keeping his balance. Axton outreached a blind hand, his palm searching for the wall fruitlessly. A few blind grabs and finally his fingers touched with the side of the vehicle interior. He opened one eye to get his bearings and made the rest of the trip in a few short strides.

Before Maya could really process what was happening the commando was going to his knees, the siren’s back thudding against the makeshift bed she’d been curled in not so many minutes ago. She gasped out as the big man trapped her to the padding, leaning on his elbows as he pushed their mouths together once more. Maya forced into the kiss with all the enthusiasm of a bright eyed, bushy tailed teenager. The two of them making out in the back of a rickety, most likely stolen bandit technical...what a thing. This certainly was not what the siren had expected to happen when they’d left headquarters three days ago.

She supposed she could blame it on the lack of sleep. That was what was scattering her better judgment. She could blame it on Pandora and the lonely nature of it. It wasn’t exactly the best planet for things such as relationships to blossom, and it wasn’t exactly the ideal place for one night stands either. There really wasn’t time for things as indulgent as sex on the hell-hole of a planet. In the time it took to get your clothes off, you could get eaten whole, shot at, maybe burned alive? The possibilities were endless.

It wasn’t exactly safe to get caught with your pants down.

It was common practice that the vault hunters slept with their clothing on, and a gun within arm’s reach at all times.

But now, the commando hovering over her, Maya let all the cautionary practices fall to the wayside. Her eyes flicked to the shelving just next to them. Her Jakobs revolver was still gently placed there, right where she’d left it before drifting off.

She sighed in relief and hung her arms around the blonde’s thick neck.

So maybe she hadn’t let  _ all  _ cautionary measures be forgotten…but it was Pandora after all.

Axton seemed to notice where Maya’s eyes had traveled and he smiled against her lips. The sandy haired man leaned up for a moment, just long enough to unclip the Hard Slapper on his hip from its holster. He set the big gun next to Maya’s much slighter weapon and chuckled.

Even in the heat of the moment, it was a good idea to know where your weapons were.

With both guns laid within a safe distance the commando was back on the siren like a long time bad habit. His hungry mouth found the slope of her neck, the young woman tilting her chin back, her lips expelling a long sigh as the contact was made. Her skin was increasingly warm, the soft flesh carrying hints of salt and dust from a day’s worth of Pandora’s merciless heat. The commando’s teeth pinched the pale skin between them for a moment, getting Maya’s back to arch up into him readily. His eyes flickered with understanding as he tested the uncharted waters cautiously. His teeth found her skin once more, this time with a little more pressure and the noise that came hot off the siren’s tongue went straight to his livid erection.

Axton muffled a low groan against the siren’s collarbone, his eyes rolling back in his head as the young woman shifted beneath him, her slender hips pivoting up into him. Axton thrust dryly against the lithe siren, the friction between the materials of their pants nothing more than a dull teasing. Maya’s fingers drug up the man’s solid shoulder blades, feeling the hard muscle moving as he rutted against her slowly, mouth still busy pampering every inch of her he could get at. His tongue was tracing the trail of her tattoos once more, sorting out every curve and twist like an intricate maze.

Maya sucked in a sharp breath as the commando’s heavy hips ground into hers, the thin clothing between them allowing her to feel just how  _ hard  _ he actually was.

Their eyes met for a moment, Axton’s motions pausing, his eyes hooded and his smile lopsided as her offered it to his partner.

“Who woulda thought you were actually sweet on me huh darlin’?” Axton teased as his lips hovered over the woman’s.

“What gives you the idea that I’m sweet on you?” Maya teased softly.

“Just a hunch.” Axton whispered as his fingers traced down the siren’s heaving abdomen, causing goose-bumps to run rampant down her slender arms.

“Sorry to tell you this but your hunch is wrong.” Maya gasped with a grin.

Axton’s big fingers stopped for a mere moment to hook beneath the hem of the siren’s pants, right where the tattoos disappeared beneath the worn clothing.

He cocked a thick eyebrow at the devious young woman.

“My hunches are never wrong sweetheart.” Axton near growled as his playful fingers found the meet of Maya’s thighs, ghosting along the material separating him from her most sensitive areas.

Maya’s back left the makeshift bed involuntarily and her knees snapped around Axton’s hips, a loud, surprised gasp forcing its way out of her teeth.

“You’re wearing too many clothes.” Axton purred into the siren’s ear, his breath hot and heavy as it poured down the side of her neck.

“Well why don’t you fix that big guy?” Maya sneered in return.

The blonde chuckled lowly and his fingers were immediately traveling to the clasps of his counterpart’s combat pants. He swiftly worked apart the large clip of her belt, letting the sides hang loose against her, and then his digits were moving onto the rest of the catches. He addressed the buttons next, one, two, and three, all undone with the utmost haste. The zipper came last, coming open with a quick little ‘ _ zip’ _ .

Axton could feel his heart in his throat, his mind hazy, his breathing erratic. It was like opening a gift he’d lusted after for far too long. Something off limits until the moment at hand. It had his palms nearly shaking.

His fingers gently dipped beneath the siren’s hem, dragging thin pants over her hipbones, down to the top of her thighs, where Axton paused.

The question from earlier came flooding back to him in one quick rush.

She was indeed  _ not  _ wearing panties.

Axton felt his knees nearly give out at the realization.

Whatever gods existed Axton was pretty sure he needed to thank every last one of them.

His eyes drank in every inch of skin that was exposed as he gently slid the woman’s clothing down her. Maya lifted her hips off the bedding to aid in the task, allowing Axton to get them loose and tug them down over slender, pale thighs, over knees that were scraped and scuffed, over shins that were bruised from battle. The commando tenderly tugged the loose pants over the siren’s bare feet and tossed them to the side with little concern.

Maya leaned up on her elbows slightly, a wide, mischievous grin tugging at the corners of her lips as she watched her partner’s expression. He looked like a boy who was seeing a woman naked for the very first time, his pupils blown, his hands timidly coming to take hold of her hips, thumbs drawing slow circles over the bones jutting there.

“ _ Good god.”  _ The big man grunted as his eyes darted over the newly exposed flesh.

Maya snorted and gently brushed her thigh against the big man’s hip.

Axton slowly leaned down, mouth coming to place wet, warm kisses down the flesh of her stomach. His gaze traveled the length of her, dancing along with her vibrant tattoos, and for a moment he could swear the damned things were glowering softly. Another question answered...it turned out those pretty little tattoos went down the span of the beautiful siren,  _ all the way down.  _ The tendrils looped and spiraled over her left hip, dipping down to her inner thigh, where they casually circled around the very beginnings of her need. They encased her leg like tangled vines, drawing a gorgeous pattern all the way down to the very tips of her toes.

Axton expelled a heavy breath and squeezed the young vault hunter’s thigh not so gently.

Maya buried her bottom lip between her teeth, curiously watching the blonde, waiting, anticipating his next move with baited breath.

With that the commando was lowering to his stomach, prodding the siren’s thighs apart, eyes flicking to Maya’s expression as if to ask silent permission. Maya let her legs spread limply, opening herself like an offering to her counterpart, seeming to know just what he wanted.

“You gunna take all day stud?” Maya near snarled.

Axton chuckled low in his throat and slowly pushed his chin forward, settling his nose between the siren’s thighs. She smelled earthy and thick as he inhaled, fingers clenching on her thighs almost too tight. He was pretty sure he’d never smelled anything more delectable in all his damned life. Axton let go of the breath he was holding, the warm air flooding pleasantly over Maya’s hot mound, getting a small shiver out of the young woman.

With that his tongue parted his lips, licking a painfully slow, thick, stripe up the length of Maya’s slit, from top to bottom, stopping finally when he got to her clit. Maya’s fingers buried in the old sleeping bags beneath her, her voice wedging in her throat and coming out as a choked sound. Axton’s eyes lazily traveled to the siren’s expression, relishing in the way her brows pushed together and her mouth came open in a silent moan.

Axton flicked his tongue against her sensitive bundle of nerves, wet anatomy nudging between soft folds of velvet flesh to get at what he wanted. Maya shuddered around him, her thighs threatening to snap closed if it hadn’t been for his strong grip.

Maya’s eyes fluttered closed at the alien sensation. She’d never felt anything quite like it, the eager way in which his mouth explored, the needy nature in which he tasted her, like his only purpose in life was to provide this unbridled pleasure.

Axton lapped at the young woman’s now erect clit, the small anatomy fat with blood and almost  _ too  _ sensitive. Every movement of the man’s tongue had her gut twisting, a tingling sensation spreading out through her thighs as tightness seeped into her muscles. Maya’s hand snapped down to Axton’s head, her hips grinding up against his tongue in molten need.

“ _ Christ Axton…”  _ Maya gasped out as the blonde circled her clit with the point of his tongue, just slow enough to keep her from the edge.

Axton shuddered at the way his name fell so breathlessly from her tongue.

Now Maya had said his name in many ways. Most the time it was angrily barking it at him. There were many phrases along the lines of ‘ _ Axton get your head out of your ass!!’  _ and the occasional ‘ _ Axton for god’s sake would you pay attention!!’.  _ Many times she used his name in a scolding fashion, or even in disappointment. Sometimes pity, like the times he’d drank far too much at Moxxi’s and ended up dragging himself into headquarters smelling like a bar and looking like a sick bullymong.

But she’d certainly never said his name like  _ that. _

She sounded so breathless as she uttered it, as if it took great effort to get the word to come free. Like a sigh of relief, like an answered prayer, like a thankful whisper.

The sound swam into Axton’s senses and settled heavy in his stomach. He drank it in like the last taste of water he would ever get to have.

His mouth traveled away from Maya’s clit, getting a frustrated groan from the young woman and Axton merely smiled against her. Axton kissed along her rosy folds, nuzzling his nose against the side of her hood, soaking in just how soft and untouched she felt. His grip abandoned her thighs, fingers needed as he shifted them to her want. He pressed his thumbs against her, spreading her lips open like a flower, blooming to greet him, glistening and ready.

Axton’s thick finger dipped between her lips, coaxing the wetness out over her, spreading it generously, humming out at just how drenched she already was. It was just homage to the fact that he was certainly doing  _ something  _ right. He paused for a moment, allowing his finger to trace along her opening, teasing her with the sensation of just enough touch to keep her interested but not enough to get her where she wanted. His digit gently pressed against her, sinking into her tightness just slow enough to have her whining with the advancement.

Maya gulped in a thick breath, her heart racing, her fingers tightening in the blonde’s hair. She hated to admit how long it had been since she’d had anything but her own fingers nestled into her. Axton’s one finger was so much thicker than her own, equaling almost two of her slender digits. It spread her out pleasantly, sinking in up to his knuckle before he curled it gently, searching skillfully for her internal need. A few tries of stroking her top, inner wall and his fingertip brushed against her sensitive area, bringing a warm, tingling sensation to her inner thighs.

Maya gasped out and let loose of a breathless ‘ _ oh fuck’. _

Axton grinned wolfishly.

“That’s quite some language little lady.” Axton purred as his tongue flattened against her clit once more, working in time with his thick finger.

_ “Less talk more tongue.”  _ Maya panted, her nails scraping Axton’s scalp.

“Yes ma’m.” Axton chuckled as he suctioned his lips around her small bud, tongue working around the supple anatomy.

Maya bucked her hips slightly, toes curling as she pressed them against the old sleeping bags. Suddenly the space around her felt unbelievably hot. Like midday in the Dust, with the sun boring down on her back, scorching her cheeks and invading her nostrils. Only this was hotter.

The warmth spread through her like a wildfire, sweat forming at the nape of her neck as she shivered under the big man’s advances. Maya felt the pressure as Axton gently added another finger, her body clenching around his digits tightly. Axton groaned as her body flexed, his finger pads stroking over smooth, soft inner walls, careful not to lose his target with each curl of his digits.

“ _ O-Oh god don’t stop…please don’t stop…”  _ Maya managed to whisper, her voice strained and high.

Maya could feel the muscles in her lower abdomen curling tighter than a new spring. The tension crept into her every nerve, blossoming out like something wild and untamed. Everything suddenly felt right and wrong all in the same second. Each breath was more strained than the next, her eyes screwing shut tight as her teeth clenched together. Axton pushed against her, tongue never ceasing, mouth eager to sloppily taste every last inch of her folds, but never roaming too far from where she wanted him most. She could feel the pressure of her oncoming finish, the release looming over her like a dark, beautiful thing.

Her back arched wildly, her legs shivering as her partner’s mouth worked over her.

And suddenly everything seemed to crash down around her like a great tidal wave. She ground her mound down against Axton’s mouth roughly, her head tilting back without her control, mouth coming open in a wide, silent oval. The moment before always felt like the longest second of all time. She could suddenly hear her heart pounding in her ears, her legs went rigid and her fingers curled into a tight fist, tugging Axton’s hair ruthlessly.

And then she was there.

Orgasm barreled through her like a rocket launcher round. Her voice came to her in a great burst, forcing out of her lungs so loud it echoed off the interior of the technical.

“ _ OH AXTON!!!”  _

The phrase came out with such velocity it rattled her down to her very core. She hadn’t even meant to say it, as if her voice and mind simply parted ways and did what they wished. But it came out regardless, loud, heady and thick.

Her tattoos illuminated like stars, flashing and pulsating with the pleasure coursing through her in the most beautiful light show Axton had ever seen.

The siren’s thighs quivered and tensed as she went rigid, her body helpless to the overwhelming nature of her finish. Her inner walls pulsated around Axton’s fingers, squeezing him pleasantly as she bucked and rode out the rest of her much needed finish. Her loud yells died off into mere whimpers and mewls and in a matter of seconds, it was all over. Like a firecracker having gone off, so explosive and colorful for all of ten seconds, then petering out into the dark.

Maya laid boneless then, her legs falling slack as she heaved into the tepid air around them. She gently uncurled her fingers from Axton’s hair and let her arm press against her forehead in slight embarrassment with just how vulnerable her orgasm had felt. She was used to being in control of all things, and for however many moments…she had been completely lost to the world. It was a scary, yet exhilarating feeling. It was so much more intense than the nights she’d coaxed herself to finish on her own. Something she’d kept hidden away, something she’d never thought she’d be experiencing in front of a comrade.

Axton slowly retracted his soaked fingers from the siren’s entrance, proudly taking note of the aftermath of her orgasm obscenely  _ dripping  _ off of them.

Maya’s eyes rolled open as she felt him gently running kisses over her forehead.  _ Gross,  _ Maya thought to herself,  _ Forehead kisses? That’s like something only couples do… _

Maya decided to keep that little thought to herself.

“Fuck I gotta have you now.” Axton snarled.

There he was again, the rough side that Maya was eager for.

Axton’s hands went to hurriedly prying off his boots, letting the heavy footwear thud to the vehicle floor loudly.

The commando shoved his pants down, the big man never having successfully latched his pants from the first time he’d had them around his thighs and kicked the oppressing material off his ankles. Maya watched in keenly as the blonde was clad in only his ragged boxer briefs. The things had certainly seen better days that was for sure, and the thin material looked to be having quite some trouble in keeping together as they stretched against the vault hunter’s thick erection.

He shoved the sad material down over powerful hips, slinging the clothing off to some unknown part of the cab with the rest of their scattered clothing.

The siren watched with sudden interest as Axton’s cock bobbed free, heavy and livid, his tip glistening with moisture in the low moonlight seeping in through the vehicle windshield. The commando offered himself several self indulgent strokes, groaning out as he spread precome out over his crimson head.

His warmth encased the siren as he invited himself back into her personal space, huffing out weakly as she hitched her ankles around his waist, her fingers finding his broad shoulders. The two locked eyes for a moment, green against grey, both of them sporting flushed faces and wild hair. Axton cocked a cheeky smile at the blue haired woman and ducked in to press their lips together much harder than Maya was really expecting. She gasped against his mouth as big hands clawed at her thin hips, forcefully tugging her toward him.

“I’m gunna fuck you so hard you won’t be walking straight for a week…” Axton grunted against her neck, his gruff stubble scraping over her soft skin.

Maya felt her spine stiffen and her skin tingle.

Now  _ that  _ was what she wanted.

She wanted everything the heavy man had to give. She wanted it hard, she wanted it mean and she wanted it  _ now. _

“Quit stalling.” Maya snapped in Axton’s ear, ankles digging into his back as she pulled him closer.

Axton barked out a dry laugh, his pupils blown with arousal, his face dark with need as he aligned his cock with the siren’s folds. Axton pressed his head against her tightness, the bluntness getting a sharp hiss from the woman.

Axton paused for a moment, cheeky smile ghosting across his features.

“What’s wrong darlin’? Too big?” Axton grunted as he pressed forward, his head sliding into her entrance without warning.

Maya gasped out at the intrusion and ground out a ‘ _ Oh my god shut up’ _ below her breath.

“I liked your mouth better when it was between my thighs. You’re quieter like that.” Maya hissed as she dug her nails into Axton’s back, getting a slight grimace from the commando.

“Oh you’re  _ real  _ funny.” Axton grunted out, his breathing shallow and he slowly added several more inches.

The siren was tight after orgasm, her muscles clenched as the commando made room for himself within her. He let a rough groan pass his teeth as her slick walls clenched around him, his hands tightening on her hips for a moment, his body desperately trying to fight back the urge to come right there.

“ _ Gods  _ you’re fuckin’ tight…” Axton whispered as his eyes slid closed for a moment, body hovering over the slender woman.

Maya moaned out as the commando gently rolled his hips forward, testing the advancement slowly. Maya grit her teeth together as the big man pulled backward, and then stuffed himself back in, his head snugly pressing against her end, getting a pained expression from the young woman.

“Ouch Axton.” Maya snarled out.

“Sorry.” Axton chuckled.

Maya cringed and shifted, body finally adjusting to the massive stretch that Axton’s cock provided.

“How is everything on you this fucking  _ big?”  _ Maya huffed, almost to herself.

“ _ Ridiculous.”  _ Maya gasped as Axton thrust forward again, still slow and gentle.

“Genetics?” Axton panted.

“Oh my god stop talking.” Maya grunted.

Axton braced a hand beside Maya’s head, the other still clenched on her hip, fingers digging in hard enough to get a dull ache that ran rampant over her skin. That was going to bruise. She  _ wanted  _ it to bruise.

Maya pulled the big man down low enough for her to get her lips on his, the siren boring her hips downward, wanting more from the commando. He obliged willingly, instantly getting the wordless message.

Axton’s hips snapped forward mercilessly, finding a quick, rough pace with ease. Maya’s cries were muffled by the commando’s mouth for a moment before she broke for breath, gasping out and throwing her head back as Axton fucked into her. Everything came into blissful reality as he rutted against her, heavy sack pressing against her with every hard thrust, her wetness squelching between them obscenely.

Maya dragged her nails down the commando’s back as he grabbed her hips with both hands and lifted her to him, his thighs never ceasing their motion. Her blunt, ragged nails scraped angry red lines down the man’s suntanned flesh without mercy, and it was more arousing than the commando ever thought possible. Axton snarled at the rough treatment, shoving his cock into the siren hard, his groin pressed flush to her entrance.

The siren’s moans had deteriorated into full on screams that had Axton’s ears ringing as he fucked her like he had something to prove…which in a way he did.

First impressions were not something he took lightly.

She was like silk around him, warm and pleasant with every thrust.

It was the most gratifying thing he’d ever beheld…finally getting to have what had been so off limits merely hours before. This powerful being now spread out before him, mewling his name like it was all she knew, taking his cock like she was simply made for it. If this wasn’t beauty, he wasn’t really sure what the hell was.

The siren’s teeth sinking into the side of his neck dragged a ragged yell from him, followed up quickly by a breathless declaration of the blue haired woman’s name. Her name felt even more dangerous on his tongue this time around. Because this wasn’t just fantasy now, this was brilliantly, viciously, real.

“ _ Maya!!”  _ Axton bellowed, his hips rolling forward with vigor.

Maya moaned at the sound of her own name falling so vulnerably from the other man’s loose tongue. He looked good like this, Maya thought to herself wryly.

His chest was heaving, sweat prickling across the light dusting of sandy hairs there. His eyebrows were shoved together in an expression of sheer concentration, his every breath coming out as a rough, shallow sound that caused butterflies to spread out through Maya’s womanhood. Axton’s dog tags hung loose around his neck as he thrust, the silver chain dragging over Maya’s sensitive flesh. Her eyes caught on the glisten of the little object jingling against the tags, the pretty little thing capturing the moonlight gently. She’d always wondered about the ring. Where it had come from, why he had it and not someone else. Maybe it was given to someone at one time. But she figured this was not the time for a bombardment of questions. This was sex.

Just sex, she told herself.

The technical rocked with the rough motion of the two vault hunters, voices coming together in curses and prayers, hands touching, bruising, scraping. Teeth found tender skin, painting vicious purple marks, drawing blood when Maya got over enthusiastic. Maya could feel her shoulder-blades aching, the sleeping bags giving little padding as she was shoved into the floor by Axton’s large body.  Maya’s hands clawed at his pectorals, drawing more gorgeous red lines over his flesh.

Axton only moaned out at the touch of her vicious nails.

Breathless voices barked and snarled at each other like skags bickering over the last scrap of meat.

Maya’s throat was dry as she commanded the blonde to fuck her harder, the words coming out foreign and strange, like some unknown force was pushing her to say such dirty things. But there was nobody here to judge her. It was just her, Axton and the Pandoran night. Pandora was good for one thing if only that.

She was good at keeping secrets.

She never kissed and told.

She kept secrets of hidden treasure, buried bodies and most certainly a late night fuck between two vault hunters.

Axton pressed his forehead against Maya’s shoulder, his breath unsteady as he panted into her. Maya could feel the perspiration between them, neither one of them saved from the exertion of heavy activity.

“I’m close.” Axton managed to grunt out, his mouth huffing warm air against the flesh of Maya’s neck.

“Where do you want me to come?” Axton followed up quickly, his fingers grasping Maya’s thigh roughly.

“You come inside me and I will fucking kill you.” Maya gasped out.

Axton snorted against her, an amused grin forcing its way to his lips.

“Well I guess that answers that.” Axton chuckled breathlessly.

Axton’s hips quickened their pace, his brow thick with arousal as his eyes screwed shut. He could feel the telltale build of oncoming orgasm biting at his heels like some hungry animal. He  _ needed  _ it. He had needed it  _ an hour ago. _

The twisting fire burned through his groin, the tension tightening and twisting. Every breath, every movement, every touch, every kiss, it all combined together into one thick soup that had him spiraling downward before he could really get a grasp on what was happening.

_ “Oh god.”  _ He grunted out, his teeth clenched together as he thrust into the young woman shamelessly.

His cock swelled within her, his back going rigid for a moment as the pleasure coursed out through him. He gave several more lazy humps before he pulled out, hand coming to his slick cock, fist frantically stroking himself to his end.

He came with a shout and a shudder, hand squeezing his shaft as the first comeshot roped across the siren, catching the side of her cheek and narrowly missing her eye. Warm strands of thick white decorated across the young woman, splattering over her breasts and her torso, each expulsion waning in power until it was nothing more than a thick drizzle that ran over Axton’s knuckles.

The commando sagged, held up on one shaking elbow as he tried to catch his breath fruitlessly. Axton weakly stroked his softening cock, the sticky sensation of come spreading out over his shaft. He cursed tiredly and barely opened his eyes, getting a glimpse of Maya’s rosy cheeks, the young woman panting nearly as hard as he was.  

Axton pressed backward onto his heels, his tired eyes observing the mess spread over his hand. He wiped the sticky finish on the sleeping bag with a shrug of his shoulders. The siren leaned up on her elbows slowly, still trying to get her bearings.

She reached her hand up to her cheek and wiped the smear of come off with a disgusted little sound.

Her eyes flicked to her partner, a small huff coming from her lips.

“Really?” She breathed at Axton.

Axton just shrugged his shoulders up sheepishly and grinned at the siren, who was an absolute and utter  _ mess. _

“This is a good look for you.” Axton chuckled as he cracked his neck.

“Just find me something to clean up with, you’re lucky you are in my good graces right now.” Maya chuckled as she flopped backward onto the bedding with a grunt.

Axton strained to stand, his legs still feeling unsteady as he got himself upright. He returned with an emergency kit from the back, gently using the gauze as a makeshift napkin, wetting it with water from a spare canteen before dabbing the siren’s dirtied flesh. Maya sighed as the commando cleaned her, his hands soft in comparison to the way he’d handled her only moments ago. Her eyes were suddenly viciously heavy, sleep nudging its way forcefully up beneath her eyelids.

Maya yawned widely and nuzzled her face down into Axton’s jacket.

Axton stuffed the kit away and slowly laid down next to the siren, unsure for a moment as he settled into her personal space.

Maya seemed to sense the tension in the way the commando laid down, his hands almost afraid to touch her as he assessed the situation.

“Don’t worry I’m a cuddler.” Maya whispered over her shoulder with a giggle.

“Oh god, good.” Axton sighed as he snaked his arms around the young woman’s slender waist and tugged her close, pressing himself flush to her back as he buried his nose in her blue locks.

Suddenly neither vault hunter was really too worried about the lack of someone watching the night shift. Tired minds and spent bodies simply gave into the tantalizing allure of sleep. Within seconds both parties had slipped into restless slumber.

Maya’s eyes rolled beneath weighty lids, parting slightly and immediately closing once more in the presence of the morning light. The siren groaned and brought her palms up to press against her eye sockets, her lungs taking in a deep breath of air as she tried to rouse herself. She was never exactly a morning person…but this was flat out ridiculous. She felt like she’d been run over by a damned bandit technical…several times.

The young woman stretched her arms upward, her slow brain finally coming alive as she forced herself to sit up. Her bleary eyes ran the length of her body, coming open wide when she soaked in the brilliant purple bruises bloomed over her hips and upper thighs. It was only then that she became fully aware of the ache that lingered between her thighs and the siren sighed heavily.

_ Right. That’ what happened.  _ She reminded herself shaking her head.

She wasn’t exactly sure if she was ready to face the consequences of her actions the night previous. Her eyes trailed to the other side of the poor excuse for a bed, only to find it empty, the dirty sheets rumpled where a form had been at one point, but was no longer present.

Maya slowly drug herself upward, the pain in her lower half shooting through her like lightening. She muttered curses under her breath and rustled around the vehicle, searching for her abandoned pants. A few minutes of moving things aside she plucked them off the floor and pulled them gingerly up her hips.

She threw on just her sports bra and grabbed the commando’s jacket from the floor, slinging the clothing over her shoulders. The big jacket hung off her arms heavily, the material far too big for her slender form…but it felt…nice, if she was going to be honest.

The siren’s eyes searched the cab of the vehicle, finding the space empty as well and she made a little ‘hrmph’ noise in the back of her throat. She slowly made her way to the technical’s door, letting the heavy thing yawn open with a squeal of old hinges. The morning sun bathed the siren’s face in instant warmth, the Pandoran sun unpitying even in its early hours of life. She squinted out into the brightness, swinging her head to the right, shielding her eyes from the glare with her palm.

Her grey eyes traveled over the commando’s form, the big man adorned in nothing but his shabby boxers, one arm leaned against the technical, the other around his cock as he pissed down onto the rim of the tire.

Maya scrunched up her nose in distaste.

“What  _ are  _ you doing?” Maya snarled furrowing her eyebrows.

The commando looked to her with a deadpan expression that clearly stated he was not fully awake either.

“Keeps the skags off the Technicals. Sal taught it to me.” Axton grunted as he shook twice and stuffed his flaccid cock back into his boxers.

“I’m surrounded by  _ animals.”  _ Maya huffed throwing her hands up and shoving the vehicle door closed.

Axton merely grinned as he watched the siren heft herself up onto the hood of the vehicle with great effort and he sauntered over to her, green eyes doing a slow once over of her slender form.

“Nice jacket.” Axton stated, fiddling with the sleeve of the clothing Maya had claimed as her own, the material engulfing her own hands.

Maya smiled and watched as the commando crossed his arms and leaned them on the siren’s thighs, sleepy gaze sweeping over Maya’s face.

Her hair was sticking out in all directions, her eyes heavy and dare he say  _ satisfied. _

“So back to Sanctuary today right?” Maya questioned as she reached out and ran her fingers through Axton’s hair.

The commando seemed to weaken at the touch and nodded half heartedly.

“Yeah.” He purred.

“Shame…I kinda like it out here y’know…without…all the others.” Maya breathed as she looked out over the landscape with slow eyes.

“Mmhm.” Axton stated simply, the siren’s fingers lulling him nearly back to sleep again.

“We should uh…come out here. More often.” Maya stated awkwardly.

Axton smiled up at the blue haired woman.

“Alright, alright ya twisted my arm darlin’. I guess we can.” Axton teased as he stood upright and gently smoothed out the siren’s wild locks.

“C’mon, better get you dressed.” Axton said with a small smile.

“And then I can drive us back.” Maya replied with a devious grin.

“No you absolutely cannot drive us back.” Axton snapped sternly.

Maya shrugged her shoulders up.

“I mean, if you were a smart man, who wanted…I dunno…to get  _ laid  _ again…you would probably let me drive.” Maya sneered.

Axton stopped dead, his feet pausing in the sand and he let go of a loud groan.

Maya hopped down off the hood and sauntered past the commando, stopping to stand in front of him, holding out her hand expectantly.

“Keys big boy.” Maya chuckled.

Axton reluctantly plopped the key-ring into the sirens palm and looked to her with distress plastered across his face.

“That’s not fair.” He whined.

“Too bad cutie.” Maya said as she tiptoed to peck a quick kiss on the taller man’s cheek and climbed back into the technical swiftly.

Axton stood there for a moment, expelled a long breath of air and smiled.

Well at least if he died because of the siren’s wild driving, he’d die a happy man now. He supposed out of the many things that could off you on Pandora...that was one the better ways to go. 


End file.
